


托尼·瓦勒朗格先生喜欢的事与人

by ZHAO



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Platonic Life Partners, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHAO/pseuds/ZHAO
Summary: Tony takes the Doc to his favourite restaurant in New York after their road trip at his favourite hour.Tony and Delores are divorced but are still friends! AU
Relationships: Dr. Don Shirley & Tony "Lip" Vallelonga
Kudos: 3





	托尼·瓦勒朗格先生喜欢的事与人

**Author's Note:**

> *连夜补片的后果
> 
> *绝对OOC了！！！都是我的锅！！！
> 
> *可以看做友情向？（目前）
> 
> *小可爱们快来勾搭！！！求评论！！！
> 
> *我要改一改看电影就搞cp的坏毛病……
> 
> *很多私心
> 
> *托尼与德洛瑞丝已离婚但是仍是好友设定
> 
> *博士太傲娇了！！！
> 
> *好了我不说了

托尼· 瓦勒朗格先生是一个热爱生活的人。热爱生活，热爱生命。他常常劝说他的弟兄们，多多原谅，奉献爱与关怀。想想第二天的阳光（即使第二天倾盆大雨）、鸟鸣（在大雪纷扬的一月的纽约）和来自爱人的远途书信。

“你看，这不是已经好多了吗？”他拍着对方的肩膀，信誓旦旦地滔滔不绝，“回家吧，亲亲可爱的小强尼。” 

托尼·瓦勒朗格先生常常在如此说教后收到鄙夷的眼神。

但托尼·瓦勒朗格先生仍热爱他的生活。 

他热爱第七大道转角处的意大利面。 

“绝对正宗，秘制酱料，搭配经典面条”他会带领刚刚来到纽约的亲人或朋友（或在街上遇到的陌生人）跨入这家店的大门。以瓦勒朗格先生的嗓门，老板会在”绝对”这个词之后就匆匆赶出来，亲自招待他的VIP客人。 

“所有意大利人吃了都说好！祖传老店，绝不缺斤少两，我一盘足够！”他会坐在他专属的卡座——临近窗户，又离吧台不远——和形形色色的男女老少，吹嘘纽约的奇迹（我的曾曾曾曾祖父曾给达芬奇递过颜料*^）。 

但无一例外的，托尼·瓦勒朗格先生会在每周天清晨——属于上帝的时间——来吃一盘意大利面，形单影只，孤身一人，从没有任何陪伴。瞎扯大师希望享受一些独自的时光。金发美女曾摇晃着腰肢请求和他一起用餐，“道上的”大哥也想端着盘子说两句话，都被托尼一一回绝了。 

有的时候他会带一本笔记——边角早已磨损了，每页纸也皱得不像样子。但更多的时候，他只带一根香烟。在烟雾缓缓上升的同时，意大利面缓缓下降到他的胃中。 

托尼·瓦勒朗格先生觉得周天的意面比其他日子的好吃。 

新年伊始，托尼·瓦勒朗格先生再次来到了面馆。那是一个晴朗的周天上午，门口的人行道已铺上了属于纽约的积雪，踩在上面发出”咯吱”的声音。 

“早上好康斯坦尼，”托尼穿着一件黑色大衣，对这个季节来说似乎单薄了一些，“新年快乐！” 

“新年快乐，离谱老弟*。”康斯坦尼斜靠在吧台的里侧，新年的第一周，客人们都还沉浸在家庭的氛围中，他早早的打开店门，只为等待这位最重要的客人。 

但似乎今天不同寻常。 跟随托尼的黑人男子体态颀长，神情严肃，谨慎的打量着室内的布局。留在他褐色皮靴上的雪慢慢融化，他小心翼翼的在门口的地毯上擦干净了鞋底，跟着托尼留下的一串脚印，慢吞吞的走向后者。 

康斯坦尼招待过黑人顾客，他们个个身材魁梧，不是一身肌肉，就是一身赘肉。都是在周五的夜晚，踉踉跄跄的走进他的面馆，直奔吧台，点一杯最便宜的酒，和两三个弟兄喝到不省人事，等着家中的女士气急败坏地拽着他们的耳朵，才迷迷糊糊地离开。而今日来者风度翩翩，两步路的距离被他的双腿丈量出艺术感，眼神犀利又不鲁莽。白色的翻领衬衣搭配酒红色的毛衫，像是宫中走出的国王。 

“没事，我老板。”托尼从他的卡座用意大利语说道，康斯坦尼这才发觉自己正盯着这位客人看。 

“新年快乐，先生。”他不自然的清了清嗓子，为自己失礼的表现感到愧疚。他走到两位客人面前，“二位今个想吃点什么？” 

“两份招牌意面，一瓶伏特加，要上次我说贵的那个。”托尼不用菜单，他在三年前就把它背了下来，还因此赢了五十块钱。但他的同伴刚刚落座，鲁莽的行为受到了后者一个无声的谴责。 

康斯坦尼回到了后厨，给予他的客人宝贵的私有时间。 

“对不起，大夫。我替你点了面，我就是觉得特别好吃，所以也想让你尝尝。”托尼挠挠头，像个犯了错误的学生，笑嘻嘻地试图躲过惩罚。 

“不——谢谢你，”他的同伴——钢琴演奏、心理学博士，唐·雪利——透过手工打造的眼镜看着托尼，“我是不会知道要点什么的。” 

两人对视了一会，雪利博士从不会脸红，但眼神中透露出羞怯，他的嘴角上扬。一月份冰冷的阳光照在他半边脸上，勾勒出一个好看的弧度。托尼看着心里恨得痒痒，每当遇到这些时刻，他都后悔没有好好跟高中的英语老师多学几个单词——或者是美术老师。 

雪利博士比刚进门时放松多了，他惬意的享受着阳光着照耀，昂贵的手指慵懒地交叉，放在桌子上。 

“新的一年待你怎么样，博士？” 

“按照目前我们坐在这里的情况来说，”博士缓缓答到，咬文嚼字，每一个词都像是一个音符。这使得托尼有些不安，他的博士——不管是作为一个艺术家，心理学家，还是黑色皮肤的人——比常人敏感许多，也许他的一个不经意的用词，或者没走心的眼神，就能让博士在心里反复咀嚼，过的不是滋味。 

“就像萧士塔高维契第七交响乐结尾的铃铛一样。” 

博士不愧是博士，只用了一句话就将羞涩的感情传给了托尼。 

“那很好，很好。”为了掩饰，托尼干巴巴地说，还在桌子上寻找一杯不存在的酒。 

桌子对面的博士被逗乐了，似乎对自己的成就很满意。这似乎是托尼第一次见到博士充满柔情的一面——其实托尼每一次都是这样。 

“我的小王子们还好吗？”康斯坦尼端上了酒，刚好听到博士这样说道，心里画了两个弧，才明白他的意思。 

于是他在进入厨房的前一刹那听到托尼说：“他们一直吵着想听唐叔叔弹琴。我跟他们说唐叔叔太贵了，爸爸买不起，”他一边说一边给两个酒杯倒满四分之一的酒，“他们就说那不弹琴也行，讲故事更好。博士，讲故事你怎么收费？新年的时候蒂送给两个孩子一人一个你的专辑，俩人高兴的听到九点半才肯睡觉。还是抱着唱片睡的，要不是我半夜偷偷把两张可怜的碟从小恶魔的爪下拯救出来，估计这俩熊孩子现在都不知道在哪哭呢。” 

“你和蒂的关系还是这么好，很难得。”博士的语调几乎不发生变化，总是像是在压抑着他真实的想法。 

“你别这么说，我俩的关系全都靠互相接济维持的，俩宝贝儿也喜欢妈妈，何乐而不为。”托尼喝下一大口，碰了碰博士放在桌子上的酒杯，“不过说真的，今天下午咱俩领熊孩子去商场逛逛，弗兰克要买新的文具，还想像你一样学音乐，我跟他说他可没有上帝之吻，顶多是爸爸带了面酱味的吻。” 

“我可以教他，”博士缓缓转动酒杯，“但是老国王得用他本人来付报酬。” 

“切，您别说笑了。”托尼在桌子下面踢了一下博士的座椅，“哪有这样好事成双的新年。” 

博士脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，阳光透过他心灵的窗户，照耀进他灵魂的深处。 

“两份招牌意面。”康斯坦尼呈上热气腾腾的面条，覆盖着浓稠多汁的酱料，托尼胃口大开。他急不可耐地抓起叉子，两眼放光的盯着他的盘子。 

“多谢，康斯坦尼。”另一位客人则端庄太多，他用意大利语道谢，并小心翼翼的将餐巾布铺在腿上。 

“二位慢用。” 

康斯坦尼走后，博士才拿起叉子，小心翼翼的把面条在叉子上卷成一卷，在托尼的注视下放心了嘴里，面无表情的咀嚼了两下，眼见托尼的脸上期待的表情渐渐堆积起来，带了一丝失望的担忧。 

“好吃吗？”他甚至忘了自己的盘子，专注的盯着博士的表情。 

“我觉得——”博士咽下面条，“比炸鸡还要好。” 

“我操，唐·雪利博士！下次说话能不能痛快一点？”托尼一口干了杯中酒，冲着后厨大喊：“世界上最伟大的钢琴家，干爹，一辈子的哥们儿，我的唐·雪利博士说你的面好吃！” 

康斯坦尼急急忙忙走出来，一边用一条发了黄的毛巾擦手，不知所措的看着老朋友发疯了似的兴奋。 

“我跟你说，八街那有家中国人开的匾额店，你得把这句话裱起来，‘比炸鸡还好吃’，绝对会气死对面开炸鸡店的印度人。” 

“托尼，快吃吧，不是还要带弗兰克去商场吗？”博士在座位中，声不高，却让托尼急急忙忙落了座。康斯坦尼又斜靠在了吧台上，看上去他的老朋友——两个孩子的单身爸爸——给自己找到了一个伙伴。那种不分年龄、种族、性别、出身，而只关心他灵魂深处的热爱的伙伴。 

“每周天怎么样，咱们吃一份面，谈谈工作，人生，男人女人，南方北方。下午带着孩子们去你那学音乐，学完了再去中央公园溜溜弯。” 

“我看不错。” 

托尼· 先生是一个热爱生活的人。热爱生活，热爱生命。他常常劝说他的弟兄们，多多原谅，奉献爱与关怀。想想第二天的阳光（即使第二天倾盆大雨）、鸟鸣（在大雪纷扬的一月的纽约）和来自爱人的远途书信。

“你看，这不是已经好多了吗？”他拍着对方的肩膀，信誓旦旦地滔滔不绝，“回家吧，亲亲可爱的小强尼。” 

托尼·先生常常在如此说教后收到鄙夷的眼神。 

因为一个拥有爱人、孩子、朋友的男人不配在他们的痛苦上评头论足。

**Author's Note:**

> ^*影片中某个亲戚吹牛时说的
> 
> *Lip 翻译为离谱，和“忽悠大师“又产生双关语的意思
> 
> P.S.首发老福
> 
> P.P.S.错字请告诉我！


End file.
